The sport of bowfishing has been very popular for many years and most recently the interest in this exciting sport has skyrocketed. In bowfishing, an archer is able to practice hunting skills at any time of the year, and at the same time is able to enjoy the sport of fishing.
As is known to those skilled in the art, fishing with an archery bow involves the use of a bow, arrow and retrieval system. The archer, upon visually locating an underwater or sub-surface target, launches an arrow at the sub-surface target. The arrow is tethered by a line leading from the arrow to a reel or other line dispensing device. Upon launching the arrow, the line permits the arrow to be retrieved, hopefully with a speared fish thereupon.
The bowfisherman visually targets or designates the fish. Most often, the bowfisherman targets the fish unassisted, or in other words by sighting the fish by the shaft of the arrow or by an instinctive shooting technique. The bowfisherman may also use an assist or sight, such as a pin sight. In either technique, the bowfisherman needs to compensate for the diffraction of light entering the water, and estimate the correct aim point of the arrow. Frequently, the bowfisherman may over or under estimate the position of the sub-surface target and miss the target.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a bowfishing target designation method and apparatus that improves accuracy at an affordable price.